


Anything but Right

by Xenubia



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, And domesticness, Bottom Louis, Boxer Harry, FUCK, Fate, M/M, SO, Shy Louis, Twink Louis, WHO WOULDNT TAP THAT, YA, am I right, and louis looks like 2011 louis bc, anwyay, anyway, harry is louis' teacher, harry looks like 2013 vma harry because, lol how tf do i tag, lol i love a good bottom louis, ok, there will be a lot of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenubia/pseuds/Xenubia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis meets Harry at a club that he used a fake ID to get into, a few days before school starts, because Niall simply couldn't allow them to spend their summer without doing anything crazy. Louis ends up getting fucked by Harry the same night, then proceeds to get fucked by life on the first day of school when he walks to his English class, making eye contact with a man with his hair in a slight curly quiff, dressed in a suit.  His heart immediately stops, because the green eyed man was also the man who gave him the best fuck of his life at the club. Louis decides to make a  plan to make the man feel for him. The situation is anything but right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> omfgggg i'm supposed to be sleeping for the first day of school. anyway this will probably be a long fic but as you can see i'm terrible at keeping chapters long, but i'll continue and write more chapters if i receive good comments

Louis has no clue how Niall has pulled this off, and has snagged them fake ID's. He also has no idea what drink he's on, his forth maybe? He was already tipsy at two, so he figures he'll be super drunk after he's done with this one. He looks around for Niall, who's too busy grinding onto strangers on the dance floor. He giggles a bit to himself. He knew if they were caught using the fake ID's and drinking under aged, they'd be fucked, but honestly, Niall could persuade Louis into doing anything - because lets face it, Niall makes everything seem fun. He sighs, feeling a bit lonely as he looked around. He'd honestly thought he would be snogging somebody by now, but the only thing his lips have been on are the glasses handed to him with the fruity alcoholic drinks.

"What's a gorgeous twink like you doing sitting here all alone?" Louis glances up through his thick eyelashes at the deep voice that was taking to him. His mouth instantly goes dry, despite the immoderate drinking. The man was very, very fit. He had curls that went up to a quiff and gorgeous tanned skin, green eyes and a dimply smirk. He wore a sheer black button up, rolled up to his elbows, showing off a range of tattoos. 

Louis forgets his name for a second, "me?" He cringes a bit and blushes. The man got him shy even though Louis loosened up immensely when drunk. "I don't know. Loosening up a bit, I guess, waiting for someone to strike a conversation." He shrugs, fixing his feathery fringe a bit, feeling smaller that normal under the man's stare.

 

"A pretty boy like you should have the entire club's eyes on you. I've seen more than a few stares, and I just had to come in first. What's your name, beautiful?" He asks, smirk still on his lips. Louis' heart a beats a little faster than usual. He hasn't talked to or seen anyone this attractive in a while. His eyes flicker to the rings on the man's long, thin fingers. He tries not to imagine what amazing tricks the mid twenties, Louis assumes, man can do. He blames his hormonal, teenage boy mind for the explicit thoughts that race to his head, and go all the way to his southern regions. "Louis." He says, and notices his voice has gone higher than normal. He giggles nervously. "Harry. You have a pretty name, how old are you?" He asks, and Louis' face scrunches up, maybe because he was a little under prepared for the question. "Em, twenty two." He says nervously.

 

Harry throws him a look of disbelief. "Just turned twenty six. Dance with me?" Louis immediately nodded and got up from his seat, Harry getting up from next to him and fuck, the man is way taller than Louis expected. Louis peers up at him shyly, watching as the man dragged him to the dance. As soon as they pushed past countless shirtless, grinding bodies, Louis felt Harry turn him around and press his hips to Louis' bum. "Your jeans are really fucking tight, shows off your amazing ass." Harry muttered lowly into Louis' ear, sending shivers down his spine. "Yeah, it's pretty fucking tight." Louis says as he brought the man face down over his shoulder and tilted his head to press his lips to Harry's plump ones, bum rolling back onto Harry, crotch, Louis very, very aware of Harry's boner. 

 

"Fuck." Is all Harry mumbles when Louis removes his lips to gasp a bit, Harry thrusting forward onto Louis' clothed bum, his strong, tattooed arm wrapped around Louis' waist to hold him still. Louis feels very secure, oddly. Harry bends a bit to start sucking Louis' neck, biting down a bit and leaving a trail of hickeys up to the boy's jaw. Louis let out a loud moan at each bite, eyes closing as he threw his head back. "Why don't we go to the bathrooms, babe? Finish up there."

 

 

###

 

"I'm telling you, Niall. That was the best shag I've ever had. He was so hot, and twenty six." Louis says, unable to keep his mouth shut about /Harry/ from the club. "Louis, Christ, if I hear you mention how good the fuck was I'm going to go find Liam." Niall says, cranky and tired, "it's the first day of school and you're _energetic._ I don't get you, Lou. I really don't." He chuckles a bit, checking his schedule. Louis pouts, "You're not going to abandon me for Liam no matter whaaaat." He says. And it's not a jab at Liam or anything, but Louis and Niall were the closest of friends, and Louis honestly couldn't go the first day without him. Niall was also his only friend that will walk him to every class, but Louis doesn't mention it. He looks at the hall filled with the same people from last year. "We're seniors. I've been in this school since forever and there still hasn't been _anybody_ hot." Louis sighs. Niall chuckles in agreement, "you got your fix at the club, I'm sure it's enough to keep you happy with your hand for the rest of the year." Louis snorts at that. "You're going to be late. Thanks for taking me to English, Ni." Louis says, hugging his best friend and adjusting his books in his hand, walking into his first period, English with Mr.Styles. 

 

He walks into a crowded classroom, a few seats in the middle and in the front still available. There's no teacher yet. Naturally, Louis walked to the middle, knowing the front would only cause him trouble, due to him having a serious habit of day dreaming, but honestly, who didn't? He fixed his striped shirt that clung to his body. He knew that the first day was all about looking your best, so he decided on his tight red pants and striped blue shirt. He looks around the classroom, turning around and noticing Zayn Malik already staring at him. Louis melts, almost. Okay, maybe Louis exaggerated when he said no hot guys went to his school, but Zayn Malik had to be one of the few that did go. Zayn smirked instantly when they made eye contact, sitting back in his seat and winking. Louis blushed and turned back to face the front of the class, glaring at the clock. His teacher would walk in at any moment to start the class.

 

Louis' eyes go wide the second Mr.Styles walks into the room. There's /no/ way all that the man in the club was this guy. Muttering profanities under his breath, he sunk into his chair a bit, attempting to be hidden by the girl sitting in front of him. The broad shouldered, six foot tall man didn't look much different than he did at the club, except for this time, he wore a black suit, rings still on and hair still quiffed. Instantly, he heard whispering and giggling from the girls in the back. The second time Louis sees Harry, his mouth goes dry for a completely different reason. He was completely fucked.

 

Harry opened his mouth to speak, eyes wandering around the classroom. "Hello, m' Mr.Styles, obviously." He says as he stood next to the board with his name written onto it. Louis thanks God when Mr.Styles doesn't look over at him. "Considering it is the first day, I'd like to know you all first, and I'll start by doing role, yeah?" Harry says. Just Harry's voice alone makes Louis want to drop onto his knees and suck him off, but Louis knows that is far from happening, because he's completely screwed when its time for Mr.Styles to call out his name.

 

He looks down at his shoes as Harry goes down the list, making sure each person he called out stood up so he'd know who he was calling on. And after the most agonizing minute, Mr.Styles' voice calls his name. "Louis Tomlinson?" Fuck, fuck, fuck, he thinks. He got up, not making eye contact with his teacher as he stared at the floor, "here." he mumbled shyly, eager to sit back down. As he sat down, his eyes finally traveled to Harry's. The man's expression was confused, then wide eyed as he announced the next person's name, taking his eyes off of Louis a few seconds later.

 

It's a few moments later when roll is over, Harry tells everyone to one by one share what they did this summer, his eyes avoiding Louis' until he says this. Louis sucks in a deep breath. "Louis? Why don't you go first? Tell us everything you did this summer." Louis bit the inside of his mouth as he stood up biting his bottom lip and looking around at everyone. "Well.. I didn't do anything crazy... Just hung out with my mates a few times then stayed at home for the rest of the time. Partied a bit but nothing too bad." He says, and he can tell Harry is judging him.

 

####

At the end of class, Louis tries to pack the fastest, and leave as fast as he could, but hes stopped a certain low, smooth voice. "Tomlinson, I've got a few things to discuss with you, if you could stay after for a moment. Last year's English teacher left a few things for me to go over with you." Louis turns around and holds a strap of his backpack tight, hearing a few girls already not so quietly whispering about how they wish they were in Louis' position right now as they left the class. "You're really not." He muttered in reply to them. "Shut the door." Mr.Styles says, and Louis does so. "Look, I'm really sorry. I didn't know I'd en-" Louis is cut off by Harry, "sit down." he says, his voice anything but soft. Louis gulps and takes a seat at one of the front seats. "Twenty two? I fucking knew you looked too young." Louis laughs a bit and buries his face in his hands. "You can't tell anyone what happened that night. S' really not a funny scenario for me because I can lose my job now."

 

Louis furrows his eyes a bit. "It's not even a big deal. You fuc-" "Don't say it out loud." "It was before school started. How was I supposed to know? You were a one night thing." He says, scoffing. "I don't think you should be mad at me." He says. "God, I wanted to ask for your number and take you out.. and now. Fuck." Harry shakes his head and clenches his jaw. Louis tries his best not to eye the man in the suit, and tries not to think about his previous thoughts in class, but something about Harry in his suit, jaw clenched makes Louis' sexual drive sky rocket.

 

"I mean.. If nobody knows.." Louis starts, Harry cuts him off for the third time. "No, I can't do that. I'd have asked you out if I saw you anywhere but as a student in my classroom." Harry sighs before noticing Louis is eying him and doesn't seem to be listening attentively. Harry keeps his best to not grab the boy and fuck him over the desk.

 

"You can go. I need time to think this through. This isn't an everyday situation." Louis doesn't say anything, looking down at his feet. "We'll treat this like it never happened, alright? You and I never did met until today." Harry says. Louis bites his lip, and Harry really hates that Louis does that, because it doesn't really help with the entire avoiding thing. Louis was just way too pretty, the perfect twink, really. "Okay." Is all Louis says. "Bye, Mr.Styles." He says, and sighs when Harry doesn't reply. He leaves his teacher's room, knowing he had to tell Niall everything. He was nervous to see what was in store for tomorrow, and he knew he couldn't let Harry get away. And, knowing his best friend, Niall would have the perfect advice. Which was probably seduction. Louis will take anything.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant sleep so heres a second chapter. sorry its short i'll make the third super long im really tired ughghgg and im not proof reading currently sorry. but leave a comment how you feel so far about the fic?

 

Louis is on the phone with Niall, later at night, trying to figure out how Louis could get Harry to believe that he wasn't just some teenage boy looking for sex. Okay, maybe he was at the club, but Harry made him nervous after _four_ drinks. Louis is certain something must be done. He sits on his bed, back against his pillows as he pulled his laptop onto his lap.

 

"Dunno, mate. Stalk him online for a bit and figure out what he likes and is into. And talk to him after school or something, make him know you're not up for the whole 'forget the night ever happened' thing." Niall says. Louis whines, "he's so hot, Niall. How the fuck was I supposed to think he'd be a teacher?" Louis bites his lip as he opened up Facebook and typed in Harry's name, definitely a cliche thing to do when it came to hot teachers, Louis thinks.

 

"What the fuck." Louis says, and hes instantly smirking when he finds Harry's feed. "Niall, this is a gold mine. There's shirtless pictures everywhere, and I can't remember any of the chest tattoos he had." Louis purses his lips, he forgets to monitor how loud he's talking as he scrolls down Harry's profile. "Okay, I think I just got down to one of his ex girlfriends. I already think she's a bitch." Louis huffs, deciding to save himself the anger and ignores her profile. "I don't know why you're going so far into this, Lou. I mean, yeah, he made you nervous, but you've got Zayn Malik _winking_ at you." Niall says.

Louis shrugs when Niall says that, but then realizes the boy can't see him. He sighs and shuts the laptop. "That's it. There's too many pictures of her." Harry says before thinking of what Niall said. He then sat up a bit straighter and squealed. "Niall, you fucking genius." He says, clutching his phone. "Remember the plan that we discussed earlier on?" There's a short silence, and Niall is probably thinking. "Oh, right, yeah, seduce him. Okay." Niall says.

 

Louis grins. "How about, I befriend him, and flirt with Zayn at the same time? Get into trouble and then Harry will be fucking me on his desk and everything will be okay." Niall wrinkles his nose. "All of that but the end, Louis. All of that but the end." He repeats, pulling a face. "Yeah. You could do that. See how he reacts, though. Not all twenty six year olds are into sixteen year olds." Niall finishes off, and Louis rolls his eyes, "yeah  yeah, using me for sex. Niall he basically implied he would have asked me out on a proper date if I weren't a student." Louis says getting into under his duvet. "Anyway, goodnight, Niall. I'll just wear something nice, dunno. I'm tired. I'll sleep on it." Niall notes that Louis is rambling, so he says a quick goodnight and hangs up. Louis doesn't end up sleeping for another house, using his time to devise a plan that will let him get to Harry, personally.

 

##

 

The next day Louis goes to English class extra early, making sure to put on his thick rimmed glasses, wear some tight black pants and a large white sweater, with  a pair of toms. He wanted to show Mr.Styles that he could also dress well other than tight, fitting clothing. The sixteen year old makes sure to give himself sweater paws as he held his books and walked into Mr.Styles' room early, not bothering to knock. Mr.Styles' head snaps from the papers he's looking at to Louis, and fuck. Louis feels nervous already. "Hi.. Could I stay in here early? It's too loud for me to focus in the hallway." Louis lies. "I've been wanting to practice my poetry as well." A thing Louis knows about Mr.Styles (from his Facebook, Louis stalked hard) is that he liked a creative, poetic person.

 

Harry sucks in a small breath, and he's staring at Louis' attire, his eyes still on the small boy's glasses before he cleared his throat. "Take a seat." He said. Louis frowns, because his expression doesn't really read anything, and Louis can't tell whether he's doing something right or not. He doesn't want to give up though. He flips open his notebook, sitting in his regular seat in class because he knew when class started he'd have Zayn to make Harry jealous.

 

"Do you like poetry, Mr.Styles?" Harry is caught off guard, and he seems like he's trying _not_ to focus on anything Louis does. He nods. "Yeah, I like writing in general. That's why I've become an English teacher." Louis sighs inwardly, because of course, the man was giving him choppy, short sentences. "What do you like to write about?" Louis asks, and it's not that he's not curious, but it's that he just wants all of Harry's attention. "Depends what I'm going through those few days." Harry says, and Louis assumes it's an okay enough answer for beginners. "How would you write about these few days?" Louis asks, and knows he's bound for a good answer.

 

Harry stiffens before he looks up at Louis. "Louis, c'mon, I thought we agreed." His slow voice said. Louis looked down and fixed his feathery chestnut hair, looking back up at Harry and moving his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He knows Harry is still watching him. Louis doesn't say anything, still wanting an answer to his question, like the stubborn person he was. He would prod again if he had to. "Alright. I don't know. I'd probably write about how fucked up my situation is, and how I was actually planning an entire scenario in which I'd see you again, give you my number and ask you out on a date. But, now that this is how I've met you, I'd write about how my assumptions were just not meant to be. Simple as."

 

Louis huffs and stares at Harry for a second. "I don't get it. Nobody would have to know." He says, sitting up a bit in his seat. Harry scratches the back of his neck, sighing and tapping his fingers down onto his desk, looking back down at the papers in front of him. Louis nods. "Right, okay. Silent treatment, how very adult of you." Harry instantly looks up, and Louis notices his eyes are a darker shade of green. "There's nothing to discuss between us. You are my student, and that's that."

 

Louis rolls his eyes, If Harry wanted to ask him out three days ago, then he probably still did. So Louis decides making the man jealous and befriending him _slowly_ (Louis hates slow because it feels _so far away_ and he's just an impatient person). "That's not what you said three days ago." He says before getting up and smirking, leaving his books and bag at his desk. "Not going to lie, you were a good fuck." Louis says, because he doesn't feel like he has a filter around Harry. The man was just young, liked to party (judging by his pictures), and did have one night stands.

Harry gets up and runs his fingers through his hair. "Fuck it. Look. I'll talk to you after school, okay? I'll take you to my apartment so we can have a proper, private conversation, alright? I can't have you flirting with me and making me look unprofessional to your friends, which I've assumed you've told them everything. I might lose my job, so just. I don't know. I know I made it obvious I liked you in the club but I was drunk and was barely thinking." Harry says, keeping his voice down. And bingo, Louis decides this is a bit better than his original plan. He stands by the doorway and thinks for a moment. "I felt something with you the first time I saw you, I'm not a shy person when it comes to drinking. You made me stutter. Please tell me I'm not crazy and am not the only person feeling this." Louis says, frowning. Harry only nods at the clock. 

"Your classmates will come soon. I'll take you to my flat after school to talk, alright?" Harry says, knowing the exact feeling Louis was talking about. He had absolutely no idea how this one, small boy made him feel different than the others. He doesn't say anything because all of this is wrong and he knows it. But he also knows that he needs to talk and sort it out with Louis.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for 53 kudos in 1 day!! its actually amazing so thank you thank you thank you. I'll try updating everyday :) !!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> update:
> 
> as a commenter brought to my attention, i just wanted to say that i do have trouble making up guy names and all, so I will be pulling up names like Nick, and Ed. please note that the only people who's names match the person in real life are Niall, Louis, Zayn, Liam, and Harry. if i use another celebrities' name, its for the sake of using the name. the character is not the celeb.

 

  It's after school and Louis is still freaking out, because one, he didn't know it was that easy to get Harry to want to talk to him, and because he's shy as fuck, and taking a shot wouldn't help calm his nerves if he would be with Mr.Styles. Alone. In his /apartment/. Louis decides that in order to look like he's not as interested as he is in talking to Harry, takes his sweet time chatting up Zayn right outside the lockers in front of Harry's class. He's sure it'll provoke something.

 

  In the corner of his eyes, Louis can see Harry has the class' windows open, which means he had the perfect view of looking out at Louis, except, his eyes can't seem to catch a figure in the room. He frowns a tiny bit, coming back from his thoughts when Zayn spoke. "Why can't you come home with me, Louis?" Louis silently hopes Mr.Styles is around to hear this. He knows the man has a tiny bit of feelings for him since the night at the club.

 

  Louis pouts and places his hand onto Zayn's chest, leaning in a bit and shrugging. "I have somewhere to be. Can't miss it." He says, and Zayn's arm wraps around Louis' waist. It's a first. Louis blushes and Zayn sighs. "Alright, well. Maybe you could come over tonight, yeah? My parents will be gone and we can watch something together, or whatever." The raven haired boy spoke, looking down at Louis and slapping his ass a bit. Louis bites his lip and giggles a bit. "Right, okay, watch something. Yeah." Louis rolls his eyes. "I'll text you later." He agrees. He doesn't know if he'll stay long at Mr.Styles'. He also has no idea what to say. Realization hits him that he's super unprepared and that Harry might come off as intimidating the entire time and might not want to do anything with Louis anymore.

 

  When Zayn walks off, Mr.Styles' instantly comes to view. He walks down the hallway, papers in hand. His eyes are set on Louis', and Louis knows its undeniable that the man just watched the entire flirty exchange between him and Zayn. He bites his lip to hold back a smug smirk. "I've been outside waiting for fifteen minutes. I've watched everything you've been doing." Harry says as soon as he walks up to Louis. The shorter boy looks at Mr.Styles, then the empty hallway. "Well. I was making plans for tonight," and instantly, when Louis says this, Harry's jaw clenches. Louis blushes at the thoughts that come to his head when Harry clenches his jaw. "You're coming with me, come on. Walk a few feet behind me in case anybody sees us, it won't look like we're together." The tanned, tattoo covered man said. Louis keeps forgetting that this is completely wrong, and that _everything_ they did had to be very secretive.

 

  Louis follows after him outside, deciding not to make any conversation till they got into the car. Harry keeps looking around to see if anybody can see them, humming when he notes that him and Louis must be the only people out in the parking lot. Quickly, he walks to his car, stressing to get to the driver's seat as fast as he can, because you can never be too careful. Louis gets into the passenger seat, glad Harry's car had tinted windows. Once he's in, he's looking at Mr.Styles. "Would it be totally inappropriate if I called you Harry?" He asks, making Mr.Styles chuckle. "Is anything up to this point not inappropriate?" He says, letting his tense shoulders relax.

 

  Louis bites his tongue. "So, Harry, do you have a flat mate?" He asks curiously, nails digging into his wrist nervously. He pulled onto his sweater sleeves a bit more so they could cover up half of Louis' fingers, and made sure his glasses were perched in the right position. He makes sure to stare at Harry the entire time because, honestly, it'd be more embarrassing if he showed Harry how vulnerable and small he felt at the moment. He didn't even know if Harry wanted to have an actual conversation with him. He watches Harry glance at him and smile a tiny bit. "Yeah, Nick." Louis expects Harry to be this choppy, but then the man surprises him by opening up a bit more. "I met him at training, we both box." He continues. "It helps me relieve a ton of stress and anger." He says, shrugging.

  Staring at Harry's biceps, he nods. "I can tell you must do something more than normal gym. You're very fit." Louis says softly. That makes Harry chuckle, "thank you. So, explain to me. What's a sixteen year old doing at a club? I knew I didn't believe you were twenty two, but shit, I never thought you'd actually be seventeen, sixteen?" Louis nods. "Sixteen." He says, making Harry shake his head, green eyes flickering from Louis to the road. He laughs a bit and raises an eyebrow. "You're still so young." He comments. Louis grins, "but mature. And a good shag, I can tell." That makes Harry look at the road entirely now. "Anyway, my friend and I wanted to try something new. And I wanted to meet someone. I wasn't really looking for a shag, but you know, it'd be stupid going to a club to actually get to know someone." Louis says, looking outside the window, unable to hide his shyness for so long.

 

  Harry furrows his eyebrows a bit. "I don't get how someone like you turns to a bar to meet someone. Someone would definitely ask someone like you out in the toilets, even." The twenty six year old man says, unable to hold back his flirting. Louis blushes and looks down at his lap. "Well, I don't know either." He says. "So you box? What else do you?" He asks, a bit desperate to change the subject. He wants to know more about Harry, and if that means interrogating him, then so be it, Louis is too interested. Harry shrugs. "Y'know, obviously love writing and reading, singing, sometimes I draw. I can cook and bake as well, and I like tattooing myself with meaningful things. Except the school doesn't allow tattoos, so really, if you've seen my closet, the only thing that'll properly cover my arms up is my suit." Louis smiles, because Harry just sounds perfect, honestly.

 

  "I don't think anyone's complaining about you wearing a suit." Louis says. "I'm definitely not." He flirts, staring at the older man parking outside of a flat. Louis looks around the flat, and it's pretty much normal looking - how surprising. The area is filled with flats, small shops and restaurants. Louis smiles a bit. "This is nice. I'm always used to just staring at homes that look identical to mine, this is a nice view you got here, Harry." Louis says, turning to face Harry, who's already looking at him, a small smile placed onto his lips. "Lets go inside. My flat mate won't be here till night, by the way, so, just letting you know." Louis smirks a bit at the information as he opens the car door and steps out, following Harry inside. "So. I told you about myself, how about you?" Harry asks as he walked up the stairs, Louis following after him, admiring how clean everything was.

 

  "Well, I don't really do sports. Just squats to keep up with my bum, and I like drama and partying. I'm not that interesting, honestly. I like footy as well, but." Louis shrugs, he's getting more and more nervous with each step. Harry glances at him. "C'mon. I doubt you're uninteresting." Harry rolls his eyes. "You're very nervous." He notes. Louis gulps. "You can tell?" Harry chuckles as he nods and  walks down the hallway to his door. He opened the door for Louis, letting the younger boy enter first. They're both quiet at first as Harry sets his keys down.

 

  "Feel free to sit on my couch. Would you like anything to drink?" He asks, smiling a bit. Louis walks to the couch and sits up straight, biting his lip. "Wine?" Harry shakes his head. "You're sixteen." He grins, "not tricking me again." Louis sighs and smiles a tiny bit. "Then I'm fine." He shrugs. Harry scratches the back of his neck. "Well, m' gonna change out of this suit, you can look around and all that. The flat is quite big so feel free to get lost in it." Louis nods, biting his bottom lip by habit. He watches Harry's eyes drop to his lips. Louis looks up at him through his lashes, which makes Harry clear his throat and shake his head, smiling, walking off to go change. 

Louis stands up and looks around once Harry's out of view. Louis notes that his flat is very much cozy looking. There's a fire place with a large flat screen over it, pictures scattering the walls, and quite a few book shelves filling up empty spaces on the wall. He gets up and walks to the books first, because he's sure that they're Harry's. He goes through each one, noticing almost all of them were young adult fiction, and romance. He gets the idea that Harry is a secret hopeless romantic, and the thought makes him smile. He walks around more and looks at the pictures on the wall. There's family pictures, or what he assumes are family pictures, with Harry looking super young. There's none that are taken that look like Harry is over sixteen. He decides not to mention it, at least not yet. 

The other frames are filled with pictures of Harry up to date, unless Harry's looked the same throughout the years. He's shirtless in quite a few, and the background setting looks like a party, except Louis doesn't give a shit and is way too focused on Harry's bare chest. He stares at the others, but then jumps when he hears someone's throat clear. "Looking at my pictures and books, huh?" Harry says, and his tone is anything but harsh. Louis turns around and smiles. Harry is wearing a long sleeved, thin, see-through material white shirt that sort of clung to his body, showing off the tattoos on his chest. His pants are tight and black. It's a simple outfit but /way/ too effective. Again, Louis isn't complaining. Louis blushes as Harry says, "you forgot to put a book in properly. That's how I knew." He tugs on his sweater again, "sorry." He squeaks out, which makes Harry laugh. "S' alright. I gave you permission." He said before walking a bit closer to Louis, making the boy feel mousy. 

"Today. With Zayn, you could've made it a bit more believable. S' why I'm not angry or jealous. I mean, you're looking around behind him while you touch him, and are obviously staring into my class, and standing outside of it. I thought it was pretty cute that you were trying to make me jealous. But I'm sure you're a good actor in drama." Harry says, grinning fondly at Louis, deep dimples popping out. Louis really, really wants to poke them. The man just adds to the coziness of the apartment. "You're cute, don't worry." He finishes off, stepping closer to Louis and looking down at him, smirking. Louis' nerves get the best of him, "I'm hungry." He blurts out quickly, and can only face palm himself inside his head. 

Harry steps away. "Very well. Listen. Before I start lunch, we need to get this talk out of the way." And here we go, Louis is way too nervous to have this talk, it's far too nerve wracking in his opinion, even though Harry has made no sign of negativity to him so far. "Listen, Louis. I want to give you a shot because honestly I haven't had trouble making conversation with you since the first time I talked to you, which is pretty rare in my case. I just, I know you want something out of us, too, but.. I don't think you know how it's going to work. If I had gone out on a date with you this summer, and was dating you when I found out you were my student, it'd be very hard. It's hard to date someone you can only show affection to in closed doors. And nobody can know, y'know? It's even worse that I can lose my job and go to prison." 

Louis gulps and nods. "Of course I know that, but the only person that knows about you is Niall. And Niall would never tell anybody. I've known him for years." He says and looks at his feet, fringe falling a bit. He looked up to fix it, and Harry's eyes are still on him, expression unreadable for a moment before he sighs. "Okay. We'll see. I don't know how this will work, but we can try." And Louis' nerves instantly die down a bit when Harry says that. "So, do you think I could help you cook?" Louis asks, smiling. Harry nods. "I'll try not to set anything on fire, but I'm really inexperienced. Hopefully we balance each other out." Louis says as Harry puts his hand on the small of Louis' back.

"You have large hands." Louis says, eyes widening when he realized he said it out loud. He could barely remember the details about Harry's body proportions since he was so drunk that one night, but he does remember Harry has a big dick. Louis is happy, overall. "And you have tiny hands. Have you not noticed our size difference?" Harry's deep voice asked, dropping his head down for a split second and flipping his curls a bit so they would position themselves. Louis giggles a bit. "I have, you're like, a foot taller." He exaggerates, and squeals when Harry picks him up and places him onto the kitchen island. He stands in between Louis's thighs and smirks. "We're the same height now." He says, face getting teasingly closer before he pulled away, making Louis whine a tiny bit. He's instantly forgotten about Zayn, deciding he'd try to stay at Harry's the latest he could. 

"I hope you know this is a date." Harry grins and begins to boil water, walking back to Louis in the meantime. Louis bit his lip, "is it, now?" He asks, a smirk playing on his lips. Harry nods. "You've got to stop biting your lip, or else I'll completely forget about making lunch." He says, and that makes Louis giggle. "Glad to know I've found your weakness." He says, and Harry can only roll his eyes. "The glasses and the sweater were already a kryptonite of mine." Harry says, restraining himself from booping Louis' nose. Louis swings his feet, looking down and pouting. "My feet aren't even close to touching the floor." He says. "It's not fair." He says before looking up and smiling at Harry's fond reaction. "Y'know, it'd be weird if you were super tall and had an athletic build." He says. Louis giggles in reply and looks around a bit, and then notices Harry hasn't asked him to help at all despite Louis' request to, but it doesn't bother Louis that much. He liked being taken care of. Harry puts the pasta in the water, then looks at Louis. "You want to watch a movie after we're done eating?" He asks, beginning to get the sauce ready. Louis raises an eyebrow, because movies were never actually meant to be watched when you're with someone who's equivalent to a Greek God and is on a date with you. 

###

 

After thirty minutes of talking about random stories, and Harry making horrible jokes and comments about the students he'd met today, they were both sat down on Harry's couch, plates on their laps and eating. "M' sorry about this, Nick and I usually eat this way, so we don't have a proper table to eat on with actual seats." Louis quickly assures him it's more than fine. "I actually like this. It's very very homey." Louis says casually. Harry cracks a smile at that. "I like to hear that. I've never been a fan of somebody who takes everything so negatively and doesn't see the good side to things." Harry says, making Louis blush. "Well, I've never really cared about money, you know? When I'm older and graduate, I'd rather live in a one bedroom flat with a boy I love and work enough to keep us going. I've never really cared for expensive things." Harry is more than impressed by Louis. He smiles, "I'm a sucker for boys who appreciate happiness more. There needs to be more boys like you, Louis."

#####

An hour later, Louis has learned that Harry is indeed the hopeless romantic Louis thought he was. Louis found it incredible how much he got along with someone so much older than him, and how it was even more incredible that Harry was his teacher, and that still didn't stop them from speaking so freely to each other. Excitement reaches to a higher peak when they put the plates on the small table next to the couch, and Harry gets up to put a movie in, closing the lights. Louis prepares himself for /anything/ to happen. He hopes he can at least win a kiss. Or give Harry a blow job. He'd be happy either way. Harry ends up putting in Grease, and Louis' heart pretty much bursts with happiness. Harry actually thought about when Louis told him his favorite movie in the kitchen. Grinning, he sat on the couch, deciding to keep silent as Harry walked over, sitting down beside Louis. "Nice movie choice." Louis looks at Harry, removes his glasses. The light from the television lit up Harry's face. The man was smirking. "Thank you." He says cheekily.

"Why are you so far away? Do you cuddle?" Harry asks, and Louis could honestly run a marathon right now. Not once has he ever watched a movie with a man and been asked to cuddle. He gives Harry a smile that reaches his eyes, then some nervous laughter. "I never have before, but it sounds nice." That makes the corner of Harry's lips lift up more. He lay down and pressed his back to the back of he couch, opening his arms and keeping a space for Louis. The boy doesn't say anything, entire face lit up as he crawled into Harry's arms, feeling the man instantly lower them down and lock Louis into place. He feels incredibly, incredibly safe. Harry's arms are everything Louis imagined them to be. When the movie starts, he can't focus. Harry's warm breath is on his neck and Louis' heart is beating a mile a minute. "Relax." Harry says, voice low and quiet as he looked at Louis fondly. "Sorry." Louis says, cheeks turning pink in embarrassment that Harry could even feel the anything but steady pace. "Nonsense, it's cute." Harry says. 

Louis finds himself pressing his back more and more against Harry's chest throughout the movie, and during the middle, he finally notices that his fingers are intertwined with Harry's, and that the man's chest was almost sown to his back. He looks to the side, only to meet eyes with Harry, and oh, he isn't watching the movie. They keep eye contact for a few seconds, and already the movie is completely forgotten. Louis is a bit scared now, because he isn't pissed drunk and his teacher is leaning in. He can't help but feel mixed feelings. He felt so safe and liked Harry, but in the back of his mind he was scared to be serious with someone. "Can I kiss you?" Harry asked quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol cliff hanger
> 
> hey guys  
> let me hear your thoughts so far  
> do you think they're going to kiss?  
> do you have anything i should improve on  
> what do you think will happen next,  
> etc :)
> 
> i love reading your guys' comments


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry im back.

 "Can I kiss you?" The question make's Louis' eyes go wide. He opens his mouth to say something, but feels his stomach turn. He has no idea what to say. Serious relationships usually always ended in heartbreak. Louis felt as if Harry was different, though, and that Harry actually knew how to keep a relationship.

 

  He makes eye contact with Harry, the man still patient and watching Louis, a small smile appearing onto his face when they stared at each other. Instead of replying, he first decides to ask, "how long was the last relationship you were in?"

 

  Harry wraps his arm around Louis and brings him a bit closer. "It went on for years. We broke up because she was cheating." And oh, Harry is bi. Which means now Louis has to resent every boy and girl who steps near him. Louis nods, anyway, because now he knows Harry is faithful. "You can." He says softly. Harry frowns, unsure of what Louis means at first, but then he gets it, and his entire facial expression softens. The older man leaned forward and pressed his nose to Louis'. "I know it's silly to think about kissing you, after all, we've done.. more. but that was when I was drunk, you k-" Louis' nervous rambling is cut off by lips pressing onto his own.

 

  Louis' heart is beating faster than it ever has, and he's had gym classes. Louis closes his eyes and moves his lips a bit after a few seconds, Harry is following along, his lips moving at Louis' pace. His lips are by far the softest things ever, Louis decides, their noses brushing against each other. It's just their lips so far, until Louis feels Harry's tongue slip into his mouth.

 

  Instantly, Louis let out a tiny moan, his eyes fluttering open. Harry sucks onto Louis' tongue, making Louis moan again. Without thinking, Louis' leg wraps around Harry' waist. Harry smirked, the only sound in the room being the sound of Louis' quiet moans, and Harry breathing heavily through his nose - which makes Louis glad because he never wants Harry to stop.

 

  Harry pulled away and sat up, large hand gripping Louis' thigh so it was still wrapped around his waist, and so that Louis came up with him. Louis pressed his chest against Harry's, giggling nervously as he fixed his glasses.

 

  "You're a really good kisser." He says shyly, and Harry smiles. "Couldn't find myself wanting to pull away." His deep voice says, and Louis gets goosebumps because it's definitely lower than before the kiss. Louis blushes and looks down at his own lap.

 

  He's sitting on Harry's lap, and making no effort to move away. "This is so wrong." Harry says as he leans forward again. Louis giggles against his lips, which makes Harry a chuckle. "You've got a nice giggle." He mumbles as they maintain eye contact.

 

  Louis studies Harry's eye color, and soon figures out that green just might be his favorite color now.

 

  "I have a thing for boys with blue eyes." Harry says, which makes Louis blush and nuzzle Harry's neck. "They're nothing special.." Louis says, too nervous to look at the man. Harry frowned. "Don't say that." Harry says, "they're the most unique shade I've ever seen." That makes Louis whine.

 

  "I hate being complimented." Louis says simply, tugging on his sweater sleeves and pulling away so he was finally looking at Harry again.

 

  Suddenly, the front door opens, and there's a tall, blonde man standing in their entrance. His hair is messy, eyes wide, and he's raising an eyebrow at them. Harry jumps a bit, Louis' legs quickly sliding off Harry's waist. "Isn't that the bloke from the club? Louis is it?" Nick asks. Louis gulps and nods.

 

  "Nick." Harry says, his voice deeper than usual, and Louis /knows/ and notices Harry's voice always gets considerably lower whenever there was a guy that looked just as manly as him. Louis looks at the two, Nick throwing Harry a questioning look.

 

  "The Louis who is also..?" he asks, and Harry can only nod and rub his forehead. "Yes, Louis from the club, and Louis who is not my age." Harry says, never mentioning Louis was his student as well.

 

  "It's okay. I know what I'm doing." Louis smiles, but he's not sure if the smile is even convincing himself. "You're Nick, I'm assuming? Harry's flat mate?" Louis says, desperate to get to Harry's friend's good side. 

 

 A million things are going into Louis' mind, he barely hears the 'yeah' come from Nick's mouth. He can feel himself being on the vergenof a panic attack, building up because Louis was young and really didn't know how he could pull this all off and how he could keep this away from everyone. He wanted to give Harry a chance because he /believed/ something good would come out of this.

 

  Thankfully, Harry notices Louis' sudden change in facial expression, and he gets up, holding Louis' hand. "Lets go to my room, love." He says. And Nick is okay with this because Harry told him that Louis was a few weeks away from being seventeen. Harry also had thoughts all around his mind, such as how the hell they'd get out these web of lies if there was a future.

 

  Louis clings to Harry's side as they walk down a short, carpeted, almost un decorated (except for the one painting of a cat) hallway. They take a left and walk into Harry's room. 

 

  "Sorry, it's a bit of a mess." Harry said, leading Louis to the couch beside his bed so they could sit and talk about what's on their minds. Louis looks around the room, which is fairly neat. The room is blue, a huge mirror covering almost half of a wall with a cabinet beside it, a few clothes folded on the side of the couch that was in the middle of the room, facing a flat screen telly and a coffee table in front of the couch.

 

  "It's not messy at all." Louis said softly. "All you need is a mini fridge and you could stay here forever." Louis giggled, finally turning back to face Harry, who's already staring at him with a fond smile on his face. Louis really likes Harry's dimples.

 

  "Thank you." Harry says, and Louis' eyes go wide. "Did I just say that out loud?" The cerulean eyed boy asked, making Harry chuckle. "No, but usually when people stare at my dimples, they compliment me. So, I take the staring as a good thing." Harry smiles, and Louis nearly bursts with fond.  

 

 Louis then gets serious. "Nick doesn't know anything about me, right?" He asks. "He just thinks I'm an underage guy from the club?" Harry nods, bringing Louis onto his lap once again. "Yes, darling. Nick doesn't know. It's honestly the one secret I've  kept from him." He said. "Okay," Louis relaxes. "I feel so much more relieved now." He smiles.

 

  "Louis, one more thing, since we have  to keep this so hidden, if someone asks me out on a date, for example Ms.Lucinda, I will have to say yes or else people will think something's up because people knew I was looking for someone." Harry said.

 

  "And I use Ms.Lucinda as an example because she flirts with me heavily, even though I'm new. But trust me, if I'm ever out on a quote unquote date, I wont enjoy it as much as I'd enjoy a date with you." Harry finishes off, Louis' eyebrows furrowing. "Okay, sounds realistic, okay." He said. Harry smiled and brought Louis down with Him as he lay down on the couch. Since the boy was on his lap, that meant that their chests were touching, and Louis was still strandles him.

 

  The boy was so much shorter that he if he were to completely lay down on Harry and stop straddling him, and stretched out his legs, Louis' toes would only reach the bottom of the back of Harry's knees. 

 

  Louis blushed and let out a tiny giggle. "I liked kissing you." He said, finger tracing Harry's chest as he sat up a bit on the man's lap, leaning down to kiss him. Harry is very much open to the kiss, this time not giving Louis a sweet one, but in fact, the complete opposite. He kissed the younger boy's thinner lips faster with more need. Louis smiled against Harry's lips before pulling away, not wanting to do more for today. Harry smiles at him, and God, his lips are a bit more red and glossy from all the kissing. Louis doesn't want to imagine anything, he really doesn't. Okay, maybe a little. Harry hummed and ran his fingers through Louis' hair.

 

  "I really really like you, Harry. And it scares me how soon it is for me to realize it." Louis says, keeping his eyes locked with Harry's the entire time. He had never felt so much for a man so fast before, and little did he know Harry was thinking the same thing. And Harry wasn't one to fall for someone so fast after his last relationship, which left him completely devastated and heartbroken.

 

  Harry nodded. "I'll be honest with you, I feel the same. But, why are you scared? The obvious reasons, I think we're both scared for. But theres not something else, is there?" He asks, interested in anything Louis had to say. 

 

  "I'm so scared of falling, Harry. Sometimes people change over years and I don't want to get my heart broken." Louis said. "And I really do think you know what you're doing but I'm afraid I'm not mature enough for you yet." Louis said. Harry frowned and runeed Louis' smooth, tan back from under his shirt. "You're completely mature. That's one of the things that draws me to you." Harry said, and Louis thinks Harry is complete boyfriend material. So he decides when he's at school tomorrow, he /has/ to tell Liam, because he couldn't hold it in. He could trust Liam, couldn't he? Harry wouldn't know.

 

 

 


End file.
